Talk:Phantom Pain Incident
Article split I'm just gonna drop my two cents here, I think this article should be broken down into smaller sections. Trying to condense every single episode into one page seems a bit overwhelming to me. What do you people think?RinneSharingan (talk) 10:57, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :The MGS4 events were split by their acts, so we could at least split MGSV events by chapter, of which there are two, and possibly split further if those articles become too large. --Bluerock (talk) 11:45, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::That'd be the best choice IMHO. The 2nd travel of the Titanic (talk) 12:01, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :::I dont think the article shouldnt be split, each section goes for each mission so I think that is enough. The Peace Waalker Incident had five chapters and its all in one article and that article is longer. The events in MGS4 each one had a objective which was completed at the end of the act. In MGSPW and MGSV there are smaller objectives but the main objective is always there. ( 14:49, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::Not to mention with MGS4, each act was in separate locales (ie, Act 1 had the Middle East, Act 2 had South America, Act 3 had Eastern Europe, Act 4 had Shadow Moses, and Act 5 had Outer Haven), while there are only two locales in this game (Afghanistan and Africa/Angola. Three if we count Diamond Dogs' Mother Base), and we can't feasibly separate them without making the locations confusing. The best we can do is split the first portion of Chapter One (ending when Huey is extracted) into a new article. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 17:01, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::The article shoudnt be split into Chapter One and Two because the Peace Walker Incident had five Chapters and its all in one article. Wait until the article is 100% complete, just add a section with "Trial of Huey Emmerich". There should also be sections for the AI recovery and Volgin's body. ( 14:49, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::Is the article going to stay the way it is? As there is no reason to do so. MGS4 had different acts and locations. While MGSV had different locations, it isnt like MGSV as it can be completed in any order. MGSPW and MGSV are very similar and the former has all five chapters in one article, MGSV has two. ( 14:49, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Cassette tapes and other intels What about the cassette tapes and information provided by POWs and enemy soldiers (interrogation)? 19:54, November 15, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean? You mean add them to this article in the main story or behind the scenes?( 20:29, November 15, 2015 (UTC)) There are tons of information in cassette tapes that could be added to the plot in this article. 12:00, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :There's already an article dedicated to cassette tape transcripts. Not all of them are going to be relevant for what should be a summary of the main events in the game. --Bluerock (talk) 13:01, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :I think that cassette tapes should just be used in references if it comes to that. ( 14:51, November 16, 2015 (UTC)) Images for this article Now that this article is complete more or less, images need to be added to show the progression of the event just like the ones before it.( 20:33, November 15, 2015 (UTC)) Where is "Pitch Dark"?? I can't find it in the article<:( 23:56, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Its there now. Thanks for the reminder. ( 01:44, November 21, 2015 (UTC)) Operation N312 We know that Snake was sent in during Operation N313, and the argument for the ending taking place in 1995 is that Fox was sent in during N312, so the end must be shortly before Snake sent in. I know the Muni Shinobu site lists Kojima's pre-MG project as N312, but were we ever given any confirmation in the games that Fox's mission was N312? The Outer Heaven Uprising page (I think) on this wiki says that the Previous Operations summary made a mistake inr referring to Fox's mission as N313 instead of N312, but all the official material I've seen indicates that N313 was the name for FOXHOUND's activities regarding Outer Heaven in general. First, the MG2 manual calls Fox's mission N313, assuming the translation is correct: http://gtinter.msxnet.org/Operate.htm#P4 Then there's the Previous Operations page, where Fox's mission is called again N313. Then the MGS4 database appears again to use N313 as a blanket term for both, with the statements "FOXHOUND sent in its best soldier, Gray Fox, followed by new recruit Solid Snake. The mission was code-named Operation Intrude N313." and in the definition of N313 as "Codename for FOXHOUND's infiltration of Outer Heaven." If that's the case, then Fox's mission was also N313 and therefore the Truth mission, while probably set in the Outer Heaven base, probably took place in the 1980s (which could be why the Outer Heaven logo on the door isn't the one from MG1), just as Venom arrived and as Big Boss was returning to FOXHOUND. He could have been planning for N313 for years, expecting to have to send in FOXHOUND eventually. Sinai7 (talk) 19:11, June 13, 2016 (UTC)